


Layers

by Talvi



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Affairs, Concerts, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Chester goes out to the stage wearing several layers of clothes that Mike knows will be off by the end of the show. But this time something feels different and Shinoda cannot stop thinking about it, of course until they get to the hotel.
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Kudos: 14





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Southside Festival and just this came to my mind.... :P

June 25th, 2017 and he came out on stage wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a camouflage shirt buttoned up all the way (like the old times), black jeans, black denim jacket and a black HUGO flip hat. He started singing and jumping around to Talking to myself and while singing the chorus and playing some chords on the keyboard I realized I wasn’t going to make it in one sane state of mind and body by the end of the concert.

We’ve been messing around for years, at first only like an only-when-we-are-drunk way, but once he went (almost) sober, things just took a different whole sense. A very different one. Like both of us falling into each other’s arms at the end of the concert and into each other’s mouths once we got to the hotel.

At some point during adulthood he became stylish. I didn’t. We had more money that we could ever dream of, and I still dressed myself with lumberjack style shirts in various colors. Not him. He took me on shopping sprees, hours and hours checking stores to find THE perfect shirt and THE nicest jeans. I loved that. He was like on stage jumping around handing me this and that and he was genuinely happy. I understood actually why it happened, one day after he had a few shots of whisky that I allowed him to. As a child he was neglected in several ways and when he was a teenager he could only dream and maybe a few times afford a second-hand t-shirt from his favorite band. Now he actually had money. “And I want to look good” he said smiling. No, I wanted to tell him, you already look good, actually I think I’ve never seen someone look that good. Expensive clothes on or off. Off by the floor were my favorite spot for his clothes.

Anyway, until that concert.

It was a bit chill, and it was an open-stage. The six of us had long sleeves, except Rob, but he was back there with the drums, so we got it. We knew Chester. He started every concert with layers on his chest and by the time the concert ended, he had nothing but his tattoos covering his exposed skin. I never complained. Touching him when we went for our hug in front of the crowd I could feel the sweat on his shoulders and down his back and it drove me crazy. But right now, for the twelve minutes he had ALL of those clothes on his, I couldn’t stop staring and fantasizing. Twelve minutes until he took off his jacket and in an hour he would be shirtless. But those twelve minutes where everything that night. 

We came back to the hotel and we fucked against the wall of my bedroom next to the bed. Once we were on the bed (I had already put some pajamas on), I felt his breath on my neck.

“Where were you today at the beginning of the gig, Mikey?”

“What?” I said rattled, took by surprise

“I mean, I heard you singing but you definitely where not ON the show. I think it was only for a few songs, then you came back to your usual self… so what was it? Was something wrong? Was I doing something wrong?”

“Wait what? No! Ches... Not at all, you were great of course. But, why were you paying so much attention to me? I mean… I know the things you can do with your voice without even thinking but still…”

“Do you really think I don’t pay attention to you like ALL the time? Even Tal realized that. How did she put it?...Mh…. Oh yes! She said I was like a satellite to you. I actually said it was more to it… you’re my sun and I’m just a dwarf planet orbiting around and…”

“Wait what? Ches! Do you talk to your wife about us? What?”

“No, no!” he laughed “I mean, yes. But don’t get crazy, Mike, ok? Everything’s ok, can we come back to MY question, please?”

I closed my eyes and let go my breath, like it was all I had left.

“Mike?” I heard in the most beautiful tenor voice that ever existed

“Yeah ehm….”

“What was it? Should I be worried?”

“No! it’s just… you know how you were dressed today?”

“Yeah… we bought that jacket on Saturday so I thought I’d used it”

WE.

“Yeah anyway, it looked great on you, of course. But…”

“But?”

He was going to make me say it. Just fucking say it, Mike and we can move on to sleep.

“I wanted you to fuck me with all those clothes on”

He laughed. Out loud. And I felt blood rushing to my face. Thank God I did not shave that day. I wanted to disappear in shame. Even after all these years I could not believe I would feel like a teenager wanting to bang against the wall with clothes on.

“Can you stop laughing?” I said, trying to sound irritated

“Mike, I’m not...I mean.. it’s kinda, you know…cute?”

“Cute?”

“Like in a sexy way, you know. I mean, once we finished, we came back here and instead of actually saying that you just ripped my clothes off? Make up your mind, Shinoda.”

“Funny”

“Next time let me know, ok? Like don’t address the audience, just say it, ok?”

“Yeah… we’ll go backstage…”

“Yeah! We could let the guys do a mash up or something and I’ll make you scream in less time that it takes Joe to finish that thing he does”

“You’re unbelievable”


End file.
